There are many instances where the tension in a cable or wire is a critical factor in the overall performance of a system which includes the tensile member; an example is the adjustment of a mechanical brake actuation cable in a motor vehicle. In this and many other examples, it is necessary to perform a tension measurement without actually placing a test element in the tensile force path; i.e., without using the test element as a link between cable or wire segments or between a cable or wire end a securement device. Moreover, it is highly desireable to be able to obtain a quick, nondestructive and accurate tension reading without regard to such variable factors as cable diameter.